Tanks used in numerous applications such as, for example, oil tanks, water tanks and compressor tanks are nowadays made of a composite material such as, for example, a fiberglass composite material. Use of a composite material provides a light weight and substantially corrosion resistant tank.
State of the art composite material tanks are made using a chopper gun. Unfortunately, this process exposes the operator of the chopper gun as well as the environment to fine particles and volatile resin components during operation of the chopper gun and, furthermore, exposes the uncured resin to the atmosphere. Further disadvantages are an unappealing finish of the outside surface of the tank as well as inconsistent quality of the tank depending on the skill of the operator.
Another process for producing composite material parts is the vacuum infusion process, which is carried out within a closed molding system, i.e. the void between a sealed bag and a mold, or between two sealed molds. This process is capable of producing composite material parts of high and consistent quality.
Typically, composite material tanks are made in two halves which are joined together using an adhesive, resulting in a bond line substantially weakening the tank.
It is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a composite material tank in substantially a single piece using a closed molding process.
It is also desirable to provide a composite material tank that is manufactured in substantially a single piece using the closed molding process.